Vehicles (e.g., passenger cars, trucks, vans, busses, etc.) are designed to safely support a maximum load when the tires of the vehicle are filled with air to an established pressure level. As the air pressure of the tires reduces below the established pressure level, the capacity of the vehicle to safely support a load also reduces.
Most modern vehicles are equipped with a tire pressure monitoring system that is configured to alert a vehicle operator when an air pressure of a particular tire reduces below a low-threshold limit. The low-threshold limit may be a limit at which too much of the tire contacts a ground surface, thereby increasing friction of the tire and a corresponding risk of tire rupture. Unfortunately, situations may arise where the air pressure of one or more of the tires of a vehicle are insufficient for a given loading condition of the vehicle, but yet above a level for a conventional tire pressure monitoring system to alert the operator of the situation.
The disclosed chassis monitoring system is directed to mitigating or overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the prior art.